


Golden Gift

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: D/s, I can't help myself, M/M, PWP, Pretty things, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them expected it, but Ed truly can give Roy everything he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psyraah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/gifts).



“Ed…”

“Shh, you don’t talk right now,” Ed replies, holding a finger to Roy’s lips and hearing the rustle of the cuffs in response. His smile widens. “Y’just listen. And you do. That’s all that’s expected of you right now, y’got it?”

With Ed still shushing him with a firm touch, Roy merely nods, and his eyes are half-lidded. Too much time has passed, Ed’s been away too long. He is never going to throw it back in Roy’s face that he’s only following orders, but maybe one day, the world they live in won’t be fucked up enough to need the things Ed can do to make it better. For now, all they can do is treasure the time they do have together, and Roy can give in to what he needs the most. There is no one he trusts with a firmer hand than Edward Elric, and they both know it. Ed doesn’t do it for the selfish reasons -- okay, perhaps there is some selfishness to be had in knowing he can get to Roy like this -- he does it so the tension doesn’t make Roy snap. The country needs Roy, and Roy needs him. One is all, all is one. They will soon be one.

Confident that Roy will cease his protests, Ed considers shifting his focus, his touch, to other places. But Roy’s kiss-swollen mouth is far too tempting to leave alone. He brushes two fingertips along Roy’s lower lip, then presses for entrance. He works them in and out of Roy’s mouth, sliding along his tongue, pressing back to his throat, until he can hear as much as feel the low moan gain 

strength. Roy’s eyes have fallen closed, he’s already submitted, and when Ed rocks his hips over the man’s groin, he knows he has him. 

“There’s a good boy,” Ed hums, finally pulling his fingers free, listening to Roy pant softly, and he doesn’t miss the whine that follows their departure. He’s so hungry, and Ed intends to feed him. “So many things I could do t’you, Roy. I hardly know where t’start.” 

The way Roy’s brow furrows, it’s clear he has many a suggestion, maybe even a plea, but he abides by Ed’s order for the evening, and doesn’t say a word. He really wants to be good for Ed this night, and Ed is painfully hard from that alone. 

“Don’ worry, I’m gonna take care of you,” he promises, and though the husky lilt inspires all the dirty thoughts, he also means it right at the depth of Roy’s core. When Ed’s done with him, he’ll be sated, exhausted and aching. All the best things to pull him down into a decent night’s sleep. And when he wakes, he’ll be the general once more, focused and strong. Right now, he’s just a man, he’s Ed’s man, and better still, his good boy. “I know y’want me to fuck you. I can feel it when y’lift your hips like that. Y’offerin’ me that place in you, an’ I’m gonna fill it up. Make y’whole again.”

Once upon a time, he was terrible at this. All sputtering curses and flushed cheeks, barely knowing how to contain himself when Roy got him going. As they grew closer, Ed learned, picked up on how much Roy needed the very things he would make sure he gave Ed. Safety, control, dominance, release. Being the firm believer in equivalent exchange, Ed felt he owed it to Mustang to learn how to give back, and it woke up something in him he didn’t know he had, and Roy didn’t know he needed. 

It brought them to nights like this. When Ed came back from solo missions undercover, sought Roy out almost immediately after his return to Central. They would kiss for what felt like hours, sometimes fight playfully over how things were going to go, and eventually end up right where they needed to be.

Tonight, Ed takes his time, working Roy up with more filthy words, feeling the proof of his efforts against him as he rocks and fills Roy’s mind with all the possibilities. His hands and mouth leave marks for Amestrian blue to conceal, ones Mustang will feel  _ every time  _ he moves. He takes Roy into his throat, shows him he doesn’t need to breathe when he’s giving that hot, wet pleasure. Roy’s hands strain to be free, to bury in Ed’s hair, and all it does is double Ed’s resolve to make him come. He swallows some, lets the rest spill on Roy’s pale skin, licks his lips and opens Roy up to take what’s his. He keeps his word, he fills him, makes him ache, leaves him dripping. And when it’s all over, Ed stretches like a pleased creature who’s fed off the finest, most precious desires, and makes sure to clean Roy up with a soft, warm cloth. That’s when he’ll undo the bindings, let Roy get his arms around him and return the embrace. 

As he lays his head on Roy’s chest, he’s lulled into half-sleep by the sound of the man’s heartbeat, slowing from a frantic race to a steady beat. “Say it,” he murmurs, his last order for the night.

Roy’s shaky exhale sounds like relief. “I’m yours, Edward.”

Ed smiles. “Damn right.” Tomorrow, he will remind him it’s equivalent, but for now, this is what Roy needs.

His answer is the tightened hold around his shoulders, and they sleep like that, deep and tangled, til morning.


End file.
